


will you build our altar here?

by hi_raeth



Series: skywalker is english for 'greek tragedy' [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Greek Gods AU, Mythological AU, Reylo AU Week, gods: they're just like us, this is utterly plotless it's just a silly bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_raeth/pseuds/hi_raeth
Summary: Fearsome God of the Underworld Kylo Ren travels to a house in the clouds with his tail tucked between his legs and a half-formed apology stuck in his throat.“What are you doing here?” Finn asks as sentient vines of thorny, poisonous flowers attempt to attack him.He stands tall, acts proud, pretends he isn’t a hopeless fool who’s spent every single night of the past week tossing and turning in a too-big bed filled with nothing but regrets. “I’ve come to bring my wife home.”





	will you build our altar here?

**Author's Note:**

> For Reylo AU Week, **Day 4 - Fantasy/Fairy tale/Mythological**.
> 
> Title taken from Florence + the Machine's _Bedroom Hymns_.

Flowering vines wrap around the entirety of the house, vines Ben is certain hadn’t been here the last time he visited Finn’s home.

When he moves forward to knock on the front door, one of them inches towards him and starts growing thorns alongside its tiny, wine-red flowers. He’s never seen these before, but he’s willing to bet his kingdom that they’re meant to result in a slow, painful death.

Rey always comes up with poisonous ones when they fight.

He knocks quickly, two sharp taps of his knuckles against the bright yellow door before he pulls his hand away from the still-advancing thorns.

A shadow passes overhead, and darkness follows. Probably Poe then, carrying out his sunset. Which leaves only three people behind the door, and for the first time in his life he prays for the sight of Finn; Rose will not hesitate to give him a verbal lashing right there and then, and Rey… well, Rey he’ll be seeing soon enough, and hopefully by then he’ll have figured out what to say.

For once, someone from the pantheon takes pity on him and blesses him with Finn’s presence.

“Kylo,” the man says cordially, even though his arms are crossed and his eyes speak volumes as to his displeasure. “What are you doing here?”

He clasps his hands together behind his back, stands tall and proud to hide the fact that he’s basically come running with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. “I’ve come to bring my wife home.”

 _I’ve come to beg my wife to come home_ is more like it, and judging by the look Finn gives him, he knows the truth as well as Ben. The man sizes him up, shakes his head with a sigh and steps aside to invite Ben into his home. “She’s still upset.”

“I know,” Ben mumbles, his bravado vanishing in the face of Finn’s reminder.

“You really fucked up this time,” Finn adds as he leads Ben to the kitchen and points him in the direction of the breakfast nook.

Ben slides into the booth, braces his arms on the table and drops his head into his hands. “What else is new?”

Finn sighs again. “You poor bastard,” he says almost sympathetically. “All right, wait here.”

As Poe’s trip nears its end and the sky grows dark, a multitude of floating orbs scattered around the house begin to light up with a slow, gradual incandescence. It’s beautiful and practical and light years ahead of everyone else, most likely a pet project of Rose’s then.

Speaking of the demi-goddess–

“You let _who_ into our house?”

“Rose, shh, she doesn’t know yet–”

Their voices fade away before he can hear much more, and Ben turns to stare out the window opposite him as he waits for Finn to plead his case to Rose. Amidst the pale-blue clouds he spots a flash of lilac and silver, either Amilyn returning from her moonrise or sneaking out to string up more constellations in the night sky as a courting gift for his mother. It’s getting ridiculous, this competition between the moon goddess and his father, but Ben’s not about to risk getting dragged into this mess by saying so. He has his own disaster of a love life to figure out; his mother should be able to handle her affairs without his input. She’s the Queen of Heaven and an ancient being worshipped for her wisdom, she should know better than to string along both her on/off consort and her not-so-secret admirer.

Still, it probably wouldn’t hurt to send Han a letter soon and let him know that he’d best get to work on another gift for Leia if he doesn’t want Amilyn to upstage him. Maybe if the old man actually bothered to leave his forge every now and then to visit his consort, none of them would be in this mess and Ben wouldn’t have grown up around a hopelessly dysfunctional marriage that’s now affecting his own.

A pleasant whistle catches his attention, and he turns to find a pot of tea steaming away on the stove where previously there had been nothing. He nearly writes it off as another one of Rose’s handy inventions, but then the kettle is lifted by an invisible hand and piping hot tea is poured into a mug that slowly floats towards him.

A shade, then, one of the few who must’ve followed Finn when he left the Underworld.

It shouldn’t work, this house. It’s a riot of bright colors and gleaming gold clashing with Rose’s barebones look and Finn’s darker aesthetic, three impossibly strong personalities colliding in one space. If any of them were to leave, this house of tiny robots and invisible spirits and constant warmth would no longer make sense – the way his home with Rey doesn’t make sense without her, Ben supposes. With Rey around, no one questions the profusion of bright flowers and endless greenery wrapping around the dark onyx pillars of their home. But in the absence of the nature goddess, nearly every soul – dead or alive or in between – does a double-take when confronted with the sight of life blooming in every corner of death’s domain.

The entire realm feels wrong without her there, and he’s the idiot who drove her away.

Finn and Rose return a short while later, and the unhappy but resigned look on Rose’s face gives him hope. “You can see her _if_ she wants to see you,” Rose stresses, her posture tense and guarded. “And if you make her cry again, so help me, Kylo, demi-god or not I _will_ find a way to make you pay.”

“If I make her cry again,” he says slowly, heart hammering and mind racing as he gets to his feet. “I’ll help you find a way.”

Rose nods tersely, seemingly satisfied as she turns to lead him and Finn up the stairs, a stunning – albeit unsettling – series of ascending marble slaps with gold veins running through them, each suspended in place by some unseen mechanism he cannot even begin to guess at. At the top of the stairs the floating marble slabs give way to solid ground once more, and before either of them can point him in the right direction Ben is brushing past Finn and Rose to head for the second-last door down the hallway, drawn to her presence as always.

“Whoa, hold up there, Your Majesty,” Finn whispers urgently, running to catch up to him. “Let me. She doesn’t know you’re here yet, and we need to make sure she’s ready.”

His first instinct is to push Finn aside, send him sprawling to the ground for _daring_ to stand between him and his wife. But he isn’t that man anymore, hasn’t been for a while now, and so he backs off and allows Finn and Rose to walk ahead of him.

“Rey?” Finn calls gently as he tentatively knocks on the door. “Hey, are you awake?”

Her voice is muffled but it does nothing to lessen the pang in his heart when he hears her for the first time in a week. “It’s barely eight,” she points out with a huff, and even through the heavy door he can picture her rolling her eyes in fond exasperation. “I may be ancient, but I’m not _that_ old.”

Finn chuckles. “Hey,” he snaps in mock-disapproval. “No need to sass me, young lady. Now, are you… um, decent?”

He hears her quiet sigh, hypersensitive senses attuned to her every word, every move. “Just come in, Finn.”

“I’ll take that as a _yes, Finn, thank you for being such a considerate friend_ ,” he mutters before turning to the other two. “Well,” Finn shrugs, curls one hand around the ornate doorknob fashioned in the shape of the sun, “here goes nothing.”

Ben nearly reaches out to stop him, to buy himself more time, to leave Rey in peace–

But then the door swings open and there, curled up against the headboard of the guest bed, one hand absent-mindedly stroking the young, unfurling leaves of an unfamiliar plant, is his wife.

Her eyes are red-rimmed and puffy, she looks like she’s been as torn up about the whole mess as he is, and she has never been more beautiful to him.

“Rey,” he breathes, barely aware of Finn and Rose choosing to hang back as he steps into the room, a secret garden in miniature with vines curling around every possible item in the room and a soft, welcoming carpet of moss underfoot.

She freezes, ignoring the tiny plant by her side as it strains towards her for attention. “Ben?”

They stare at each other in stunned silence, eyes greedily roaming over the other’s beloved, familiar features as if they’ve been parted for a century.

“Okay,” Finn huffs impatiently as he lightly pushes Ben further into the room. “Rey, Kylo’s here to apologize because he knows he was a dick and he can’t survive another day without you. Kylo, Rey’s going to hear you out because she’s been miserable without you, it’s honestly pathetic to watch–”

“Hey!” Rey finally snaps out of it, affronted by Finn’s claim.

“Sorry, peanut,” her best friends shrugs unapologetically, “but we both know it’s the truth. Now kiss and make up, you two.”

With that, Finn moves as if to leave the room, only to pause at the door and turn around at the very last second to toss out an afterthought. “Oh, but please, _please_ , for the love of the stars, _please_ don’t have sex in my guest room slash potential future nursery, okay?”

A hand reaches in and yanks Finn away before either Rey or Ben can react, and they hear Rose’s hissed comments as she pulls Finn out of sight and closes the door behind them.

“Did you _have_ to plant that idea in their heads? You know we’re going to have to burn that mattress now, don’t you?”

“But I told them _not_ to!”

“… Finn, I love you, but stars, you’re a dummy.”

Ben is the first to break the tension by laughing a little at the couple’s interaction. “They’re funny,” he says with a shrug when Rey turns to look at him in surprise.

“Yeah, they are,” she replies after a missed beat, looking at him as if he’s a revelation and a miracle all in one. Rey swings her legs over the bed and stands to move closer. “Ben, I’m so sorry–”

“No, sweetheart, please, _I’m_ the one who should be sorry–”

“I overreacted and I took it personally and _ugh_ , I was being so stupid–”

“I wasn’t thinking straight, I was so scared–”

They meet in the middle, and in the blink of an eye Rey’s jumped into his arms, looping her hands around his neck as she hides her face in his chest. “I’ve missed you so much,” she whispers fervently, lips warm against his heart.

“I can’t sleep without you,” Ben confesses, buries his face in her hair and allows himself to drown in the familiarity of his wife. “I can’t eat without you, can’t think, can’t _breathe_ –”

“Why do we keep doing this to ourselves?” Rey asks, her voice thick with frustration and sadness even as she laughs at their hopeless pattern.

Ben presses a kiss to her temple. “Because I’m an idiot who never learns from his mistakes,” he sighs as he walks Rey over to her temporary bed and positions them against the headboard. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I should’ve known what it would sound like when I said that–”

“No,” she shakes her head vehemently, looks up and gently takes his face in one hand. “Ben, it wasn’t your fault, I just got carried away. That dream… I wanted it so bad, and when you said no all the old thoughts came back, about it being my fault, about me not being good enough or worthy or capable…”

“I hate that I did that to you,” Ben murmurs, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “Everything I said, about being scared and not ready and not good enough… that was all me, Rey. None of it was ever meant to apply to you. Never think, even for a second, that you wouldn’t make a _wonderful_ mother.”

“And I still think you’d make a wonderful father,” Rey murmurs, gently caressing the side of his face. “But we don’t have to talk about that now, all right? We have… eternity, after all. Right now I think I’m not ready to share you yet, not when I just got you back,” she says with a grin, gently bumps her nose against his before she kisses him chastely.

Ben settles his hands on either side of her waist and holds her close, chases after her lips to kiss her with all the longing and love he’s been holding on to for the past week. When they finally part, he brushes his thumbs against the underside of her rib cage and asks hoarsely, “So what have you been up to? I noticed a particularly deadly looking flower outside–”

Rey catches his hands in her own, moves them higher up. “Ben, do you _really_ want to talk about my flowers after a week apart?”

She’s absolutely right as always, his beautiful, brilliant wife. The new flowers can wait.

 

* * *

 

Poe returns home to find his two loves deep in conversation, heads bent together and voices low and hushed.

“Plotting behind my back again, darlings?”

Finn jumps in fright as Rose looks up and reaches out to yank Poe into their circle. “ _Kylo_ ’s here,” she informs him.

“ _Finally_ ,” Poe rolls his eyes. “I was beginning to wonder when he’d show up. Are they okay?”

“I’m sure they will be,” Finn says confidently. “Those two are hopeless when it comes to each other. They’ll figure it out.”

“I just hope this means it’ll stop raining every day,” Rose says with a sigh as Poe wedges himself in between them on the sofa and pulls both of them close to his side. “I’ve had to delay several flight tests because of this mess.”

It’s never pleasant when gods fight, but Kylo and Rey take it to a whole new level. They’re not entirely to blame – it’s not like Rey _means_ to drown the Earth in her tears whenever she’s upset – but it’s still terribly disruptive either way.

“The rain isn’t that bad,” Poe shrugs. “The dead spilling over into our domain, on the other hand…”

“Yeah, what is _up_ with that?” Rose asks, scrunching her nose up in distaste as she turn to Finn, their resident Underworld expert. “Can’t Hux handle that? I thought it’s his job to judge and sentence them, anyway.”

“To judge, yes, but he can only sentence spirits to Asphodel,” Finn explains. “Anyone meant for Tartarus or Elysium is stuck in limbo until Kylo gets back to work.”

Out of nowhere, they hear a thump directly above them – right around where Rey’s bed should be, if Finn isn’t mistaken.

“Well,” Poe says, waggling his eyebrows at them as all three pick up on muffled moans and breathy gasps. “Looks like that won’t be happening anytime soon.”

Finn groans and buries his head in his hands.

“Burn it,” Rose mutters, nodding decisively to herself. “Definitely burning that mattress, first thing tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the most plotless thing I’ve ever written, but it was actually fun to write and I don’t even feel the need to apologize endlessly for it so... it’s a win in my book. (I do apologize if you came here expecting epic plot, though.)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please don’t hesitate to leave a comment! Hearing from you guys always puts a smile on my face, even when I’m running on three hours of sleep because I chose to write more fic instead of getting some rest.
> 
> Also: hit me up with questions if you want, I’ve got some headcanons and background stuff that didn’t make it into the fic but I’d be happy to share!


End file.
